The Sorceress
by Melody643
Summary: While on patrol, the wolf pack come across a young beauty with a secret. Find out what happens when the mysterious beauty catches the eye of one of the wolves
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Beauty

One night on the LaPush Reservation, Jacob and the wolf pack were out on patrol in the woods. Embry was down by the ravine when his ears caught the sound of running feet. He followed the sound until all of a sudden, it stops. He found a set of footprints and caught their scent. The scent of roses hit his nose as he came across a vampire running by. He ran for the vampire and pounced on him. He snapped his neck and phased into his human form. He took the lighter out of his shorts pocket and burned the vampire. He phased back into his wolf form and followed the scent he found. He came across a figure lying on the ground with a red back pack on it's back. He got a closer look and saw a girl about his age w/ long hair the color of red velvet. She had fair skin and a slender figure. Embry saw that she was barefoot and she was wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top. He howled out to the others and Jacob and Paul came to help.

 _~Where did she come from?~ Jacob_

 _~I don't know. All I know is that I heard her running out here and I followed her scent here.~ Embry_

The guys phased into the human forms and put on their shorts. Embry kneeled down next to her and pressed two fingers to her neck. He found her heartbeat but it was a bit weak. Embry looked around her neck to find a golden necklace w/ a golden key on it around her neck.

"What should we do Jacob?" Embry asked.

"We'll take her to Sam's house and let Emily take a look at her." Jacob said.

Embry took the bag off her back and gave it to Jacob. Embry picked up the girl as Jacob sent Paul ahead of them to let Sam know what's going on. Meanwhile Sam and Emily were at home talking outside when Paul came out of the woods and ran up to them.

"What's going on Paul?" Sam asked.

"Embry found a girl knocked out in the woods. He and Jacob are bringing her here." Paul said.

Emily looked out at the woods and saw Embry coming out carrying a girl bridal style.

"Sam." Emily said pointing toward the woods.

Sam looked ahead to see Embry and Jacob coming over. Embry carried the girl inside and laid her onto the sofa. Emily kneeled beside the sofa and checked her over. She found a few cuts on her forearms and that she had a slight fever.

"Sam? Can you get me the first aid kit?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Will she be okay?" Embry asked.

"She'll be okay with a little bit of rest." Emily said.

Sam came back with the first aid kit and gave it to Emily. She opened it and started cleaning her cuts. Emily wrapped up her arms w/ gauze and used some medical tape to hold it in place. She got up and went to the hall closet and took out a patch work quilt. She walked over to the sofa and laid the quilt over her. She put one of the throw pillows under her head before shooing the boys out of the living room.


	2. Chapter 2: Madison

The next morning, the girl woke up to find herself in an unknown place. She looked down at herself to see that she was covered by a quilt and had gauze on her forearms. She looked down to see that she was on the couch and pushed the blanket off of her lap. As she was about to get off the couch, a lady walked into the living room with a bowl of hot water.

"I see you are awake." The lady said walking toward her.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're on the LaPush Reservation in Washington State." The lady said. "I'm Emily Uley and this is my home." She said.

Emily put the bowl onto the floor by the girl's feet and went to get something from the bathroom. She came back a minute later with a bottle of liquid soap. She put some of the soap in to the bowl and grabbed the towel out of the bowl. She wiped the mud and dirt off of her feet and dried them off with another towel.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Emily said. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"Madison Maxwell." She said.

Just then, Madison's stomach started growling. She led Madison into the kitchen where she saw a tall guy with short black hair that was of Native American decent. He was in cut off shorts and sneakers.

"Madison? I would like you to meet my husband, Sam Uley." Emily said. "Sam? This Madison Maxwell." She said.

Sam turned around to see the girl from last night awake.

"Hello Madison." Sam said holding out his hand to her.

"It's very nice to meet you Sam." Madison said shaking his hand.

"Well have a seat and I'll fix you something to eat." Emily said.

Madison sat down at the table and took out a pair of clear style sticks out of her top. She used them to put up her hair and looked at Sam. Later on after eating, Sam led Madison to one of the guest rooms upstairs. She walked into the room to see a full sized bed with white sheets on it. She saw her backpack on the bed and went over to it. She opened it and took out something pink.

"Where is the bathroom?" Madison asked.

"Down the hall." Sam said.

"Thank you." Madison said moving past him.

She disappeared into the bathroom and started off the water in the shower. She took off her clothes and got inside the shower. Meanwhile downstairs, Emily was feeding the pack. Embry kept lookin around for the girl.

"She's upstairs." Emily said.

"Who's upstairs?" Embry asked.

"The girl you found yesturday. Her name is Madison Maxwell." Emily said.

Sam heard the water in the shower turn off upstairs and smirked a bit. Up in the guest room, Madison was putting on her pink off the shoulder day dress. The dress stopped at her knees and came w/ a black belt around her waist with a silver M for the buckle. She buckled the belt and put on her pink converse sneakers. She grabbed her white iPod and put the ear buds in her ears. She put on her iPod on before putting on her necklace. Her necklace had the sun and moon together on it with a blue gem in the middle of the sun. The symbol was known as the Mark of the Sorcerer. Madison came from a long line of Sorcerers and was the last of her family's line after a vicious attack on her parents. Her parents left her all of there money and valuables, including their family spell book. She was thankful to escape the vampire but, now she had no where to stay. She walked down to the kitchen to see a few natives boys eating at the table.

"Hi Emily." Madison said.

Emily turned around to see Madison in her dress and waved her over. Emily let Madison help her feed the guys as she introduced her to them. Madison went out onto the porch after talking to the others. She sat down on the swing and stared out before her as she thought about her parents. Meanwhile in the house, Sam and Emily were talking in the kitchen.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Emily asked.

"Okay." Sam said.

Sam walked outside to see Madison sitting on the swing listening to her iPod. His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of classical music coming from her earbuds. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He could see a tear run down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Sam tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Madison asked taking her earphones out.

"I think I should be asking you that." Sam said.

He wiped away another tear that fell from her eyes. Madison told him about how her parents died two months ago and how she had made it all the way out to LaPush all the way from Seattle.

"So you've been on the run for a week." Sam said.

"Yeah." Madison said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Later that day, Madison was out in the woods walking around. She was thankful that Sam was letting her stay with him and Emily for the time being. She still had not told them what she was just yet since she wasn't ready to just yet. She walked over to a tree with a low branch and sat down in it. She made her book appear in her hands and took the key off of her golden chain. She used the key to unlock its pages and opened it. Meanwhile, Embry was walking amoung the trees when he saw Madison sitting in one of the trees reading a book.

"Hey Madison." Embry called out.

Madison looked up from her book and saw Embry a good few feet away. She waved to him before going back to her reading. He walked over to her and sat in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Madison said.

"Okay." Embry said. "I have 2 passes to go to the carnival in Forks tonight. Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"You want me to come with you?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Embry said.

"Okay." Madison said.

"Good." Embry said. "I'll be by to pick you up at 6:30 tonight." He said.

"Okay." Madison said.

That night around sunset, Madison was in her room getting ready fo her date with Embry. She put on her red day dress and the belt from her pink dress. She put on her red high top converse sneakers and her necklace. She put on her silver charm bracelet and diamond stud earrings. She put up some of her hair with her silver hair pins with the crystal flowers on them just as there was a knock on the door downstairs. Meanwhile, Emily opened the door downstairs to see Embry dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans w/ his white Nikes.

"Hey Embry." Emily said letting him inside.

"Hey Emily." Embry said. "I hope you're okay with me taking Madison out on a date." Embry said.

"Its fine with us." Emily said. "I think it would be good for her." She said.

Embry heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Madison come downstairs in dressed for their date. He met up with her at the bottom of the stairs and grasped her hand.

"You look beautiful." Embry said.

"Thank you." Madison said.

Embry took out a pink rose out from behind his back and gave it to her. She smiled at him as her cheeks turned a bit red. They went out to his truck and got into it. Meanwhile in Forks, the Cullens were at the Carnival when Edward caught the scent of the wolves. His family caught the scent as well as they heard the sound of a truck. They looked toward the gate to see a black Chevy 4x4 Truck with the extended cab pulled up. The engine cut off and Embry stepped out of the driver side. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. A pair of red high tops hit the ground and the door of the truck closed to reveal a girl around Embry's age. She had long dark red hair w/ pale skin and was in a red short sleeve dress.

"Who is that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Bella said.

Embry led the girl under the ballon arch after turning in their passes. They went over to a shooting game and Embry paid the man a dollar. Embry picked up the BB gun as the guy moved out of the way.

"If you shoot out the star with in a minute, you win a prize." He said.

Embry cocked the gun and aimed for the target as the man started the clock. Embry started shooting and shot out the star in 15 seconds flat. Madison squealed when he won the game.

"Excellent kid! Pick your prize." The man said.

"Give me the big Dalmation." Embry said pointing to it.

The man gave him the dog after taking it down and he looked at Madison. When he looked into her blue eyes, he felt like steel cables were attaching him to her. She looked into his brown eyes and felt a warmth spread thru her that she had never felt before. She moved some of her hair behind her ear as he gave her the dog. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked over to one of the food booths.

"What can I get for you two?" The lady asked.

"Let me get two Chili and Cheese hot dogs." Embry said.

The lady went to go get their food as they waited. Madison looked around and was in awe of all the games and rides. Embry got their food and gave Madison a hot dog. He led her over to one of the benchs and they sat down.

"So where are your parents?" Embry asked.

"They died two months ago." Madison said.

"I'm sorry." Embry said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Madison said.

After eating, they started walking over to the boat ride. They got into the gondala when it was their turn and the rower started to push the boat into the heart shaped tunnel. Madison laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Embry pulled her close and kissed her. She gasped in surprise but started kissing him back after a couple of seconds. She put her hand on the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her after a minute or two and pressed his forehead to hers. After the ride was over, they walked over to the the DJ. He took her on the dance floor as the DJ started spinning some music.

"I love this song." Madison said as Beyonce's Baby Boy came on.

Madison turned her back to him and they started grinding to the beat. As they were dancing, the Cullens were watching them. Embry twirled her around fast making her skirt flow out. He pulled her close and they started grinding close. She grasped his shirt and pulled him away to the shadows behind one of the snack booths.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked.

"I'm okay. I just feel as if I'm being watched." Madison said.

"Come on." Embry said leading her toward the haunted house.

They walked thru the entrance and they walked thru it seeing different scenerios. Toward the end of their date, Embry took her back to Sam's house and parked his truck.

"Thank you for a great date. I had a lot of fun." Madison said.

"I'm glad." Embry said.

Little did they know was that Sam was watching them from the living room window. Embry got out of the truck and helped Madison out. He pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back as he pressed her back against his truck. She pulled away from him after a couple of minutes.

"I'll see you later." Embry said.

"Okay." Madison said.

She walked into the house after Embry left and pressed her back against the door. She sighed contently as she hugged the Dalmation toy he won for her. She said good night to Sam before going up to her room for bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bonfire

Over the next couple of weeks, Madison and Embry had been hanging out together. One day Madison was at home getting ready for the bonfire. She put on her white gypsy skirt and her matching top. She put on her diamond bellybutton ring and a golden chain around her waist that attached to her belly ring. She fixed her make-up and put on her white and gold bangles. She put on her white anklets with the golden charms hanging from it and her golden snake bracelet on her right forearm.

"Madison? You ready?" Sam called out to her.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Madison said as she put on her golden sandals.

Meanwhile at the bonfire, Embry and the others were gathered around the bonfire. Embry was joking around w/ his friends when Jacob looked to the left and did a double take.

"Whoa." Jacob said.

The guys followed his line of sight to see Madison in a white outfit. Her top was off the shoulder w/ long flowing sleeves and it stopped just below her breast. Her long hair was hanging down over her right shoulder and she had a few rhinestones on the outer corners of her eyes.

"Whoa is right." Paul said.

Embry picked up the white rose he brought with him and walked over to Madison. He pulled her close to him and whispered something in her ear. She blushed red a little before she grasped Embry's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Embry kissed her back for a couple of seconds before he pulled away and kissed her forehead. He broke the stem of the rose and put it in her hair. Meanwhile, Billy Black, Jacob's dad was talking to Harry Clearwater when he saw Embry walking w/ a red haired beauty. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to one of the logs.

"Jacob?" Billy asked.

"Yeah dad?" Jacob asked.

"Who's that?" Billy asked pointing to the girl.

"That's Madison. Embry's imprint." Jacob asked.

Billy watched as Embry sat on one of the logs and let Madison sit in his lap. Everyone sat down around the fire so Billy could tell the legends of their tribe. Leah's little brother walked over to Madison to meet her as she was talking to Embry.

"Hey Embry." Seth said.

"Hey Seth." Embry said. "Madison? This is Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother."

"Hi Seth." Madison said. "How old are you?"

"14." Seth said.

Madison reached into her top and pulled out a couple of chocolate coins.

"Do you want a couple of chocolate coins?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Seth said.

She dropped the coins into his hand and invited him to sit next to her and Embry. Billy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he started telling the legends. As she heard the legends, she was surprised to learn that werewolves existed. Embry turned to her when Billy had finished telling the legends.

"Madison? Do you believe that these legends are true?" Embry asked.

"Believe it or not, I do." Madison said. "You know Embry, you guys aren't the only beings of the supernatural."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

Madison snapped her fingers and her family's spell book appeared in her hands.

"What I am, is the last of my family's line." Madison said. "I'm a sorceress." She said.

"Yeah right." Leah said.

Madison looked at Leah with a raised eyebrow. She took out the golden key she wears around her neck all the time and unlocked the book's pages. She opened the book to one of her favorite spells and got up from Embry's lap. She reached out her hand toward the fire as she spoke in a language that the others did not know. She reached into the fire and pulled a few flames from it. She moved her hands around a bit to turn the flames into a fire ball. She looked at Leah and got an idea.

"Leah? Right?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Leah said.

"Think fast." Madison said.

She shot the fire at Leah's feet making her jump back, falling off the log. The guys burst out laughing as Madison closed the book and made it disappear with the snap of her fingers. Embry whispered something in her ear before he led her toward the shore.

"What did you need to tell me?" Madison asked.

"When we werewolves find our mate, we imprint on them." Embry said. "Madison? I've imprinted on someone."

"On who?" Madison asked.

"I've imprinted on you." Embry said.

Madison looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. She hugged him close as he spun her a bit. Jacob and the guys was watching them as Embry put her down and kissed her forehead.


End file.
